


𝔗𝔥𝔢 𝔈𝔩𝔢𝔳𝔞𝔱𝔬𝔯 𝔖𝔠𝔢𝔫𝔢

by Siddsys



Series: Whizzwonk: the Musical [3]
Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory - All Media Types, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Whizzwonk
Genre: M/M, Unless you want?, don’t read, please, you don’t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siddsys/pseuds/Siddsys
Summary: The Great Glass Elevator Scene.You’re really not gonna want to read this if you don’t want The View From here ruined for you.





	𝔗𝔥𝔢 𝔈𝔩𝔢𝔳𝔞𝔱𝔬𝔯 𝔖𝔠𝔢𝔫𝔢

Wonka led Whizzer through the factory, giving him a tour of his new home. Whizzer’s eyes were wide and frantic, trying to capture every bit of detail in this sweet, sugar filled building. Quite similar to its owner. Wonka led him to a secluded corner, long, thick licorice creating walls for privacy. A certain privacy Whizzer was craving, if the excitement bubbling in his body was any indication. It was either arousal or after effects from a candy shot. He hoped it was the former.

A tug on his arm caused his thoughts to revisit the real world. Tumbling into a chiseled body, Whizzer chuckled, relishing in the blatant man handling he so missed. With Marvin, he mostly had to lead the way. How exhausting.

“I could tell you wanted to find a place to...get to know each other better. Without distraction.” Wonka hummed, fiddling with the other man’s shirt button.

“You’re not wrong. In fact, you look completely right... for what I want.” Whizzer said, not so subtly thirsting for Wonka’s goods. Wonka smirked then reached behind his twink, ripping off a twizzler.

“Want to start easy before levelling up to the final boss?”

Just as Wonka spoke, an Oompa couple stumbled into the area, tugging at each other like Christian Grey and his WCW. The Oompas too busy to notice the two men, Whizzwonk slid past them with throbbing hormones. Although, they didnt hesitate to laugh at the situation. As they fled the scene, Whizzer caught his eye on a beautiful, crystallized elevator. Leading his partner to the glass, Whizzer’s horniness sparked an idea for them. An idea quite exhibitionary, his semi hard-on indicated.

“What’s got you so eager, honey bunches?” Wonka questioned, sliding his hand into Whizzer’s back pocket.

“A world of sinful imagination. Now, can I kiss you?”

Wonka didn’t waste time to reply, instead pressing his lips roughly onto his lover’s. As Wonka worked on Whizzer’s shirt buttons, Whizzer pressed the elevator button, the doors opening right away. He led them in, and as they stepped on, Wonka realized the situation.

“This hasn't been used in forever. You sure you want to cause a bit of destruction in here, for everyone to be watching us?”

“I’m game if you are.”

Wonka took a sliver of a moment to reply.

“Hell yes.”

Wonka took Whizzer by the shoulders, pushing him onto a wall in the elevator. By fortune, Whizzer pressed onto the floor buttons, pressing each one. This was going to be a hell of a long thrill ride. They bit at each other's skin, hands working on each other's clothing. Soon enough, clothes were strewn on the floor, two smooth, naked men left to claw on each other in a transparent area. As Wonka tried to shake off his hat, Whizzer stopped him.

“Keep it on. That does things to me.” Whizzer purred. Wonka listened, tugging on Whizzer’s ass to shift their positions, Wonka now the one leaning on a wall.

“You got lube on you? Condoms?” Whizzer asked, pawing at Wonka’s North Pole. A deep groan responded to his touch.

“Grab my pole.” Wonka grunted.

“I already am.”

“My stick one, twinky.”

Whizzer grabbed the other pole from the ground, handing it over. He watched in pure lust as his daddy unscrewed the tip, reaching in to grab a packet of Kit Kat flavoured lube.

“No condoms, but I’m probably clean. Unless Carl the Oompa has a secret he didn't let me know of six months ago…” Whizzer flinched at this

“Kidding, kidding.” Wonka said in a sarcastic tone. Whizzer just wanted his wily, weird stories to be saved for later.

Wonka turned, grabbing a generous amount of lube onto his fingertips. He pressed a first finger in his sugar hole.

“Wait, you’re a bottom?” Whizzer started.

“No, just like to receive, but _**love**_ to dominate. I can do both at the same time.” Wonka grunted, adding two more fingers.

Something about someone watching did something to him. Whizzer trailed kisses down his lovers neck for moral support, and as he left a hickey (one of many others)

Wonka announced he was prepared for take off. Whizzer smirked at that, turning his lover to face him. Wonka pushed onto Whizzer’s shoulder to have him lean on the glass once again, and Whizzer pressed into Wonka slowly. They took their time, losing themselves in each other's embrace.

After a few minutes, Whizzer had bottomed out.

“This is so much better than a salami with a hole in it...” Whizzer whispered, genuinely satisfied and so quiet not even Wonka, centimetres close to him, could hear.

Whizzer began to move, the two men unleashing their intensity onto each other. Wonka grabbed and flicked and kneaded everywhere he could, many times tugging on his lovers hair when his jolly rancher was hit inside. The once lonely elevator was filled with noises of bodies slapping and grunts of bliss. They showed each other no mercy, meeting both of their thrusts with intensity only stubborn and horny gays could manage.

“Willy Daddy, its my time!” Whizzer shrieked. He finished with stutters of his body, and shaking of his legs. Wonka followed, biting into the other mans neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Told you.


End file.
